Oh the Irony!
by Izuspp
Summary: Eren Jaeger es un joven oficial de policía, quien esa noche tras tener una pelea con su padre terminó en un bar de ambiente, conociendo a un bien parecido rubio con quien disfrutaría aquella noche. Pero no se imaginaba las sorpresas que le traería la vida luego de ese encuentro. EruRen (ErwinxEren)


Este es un pequeño escrito basado en el capítulo 3 de mi fanfic "Dancing on a Highwire", el mismo que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Para entender el Drabble no es necesario leer el capítulo, pero si les interesa el EruRi les invito a leer el fic, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán!

 **Este drabble participa para la página de Facebook: Traducciones al Español SNK**

 **Oh the Irony!**

Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, cuando llegó de mal humor a ese bar debido a las peleas con su padre, que se habían intensificado últimamente. Ni cuando decidió tomar asiento junto a aquel alto y bien parecido rubio que se sentaba a la barra mientras elegantemente bebía un trago de su vaso de whiskey. Ni cuando decidió tomar la iniciativa y alegremente comenzar a platicar con el hombre. Ni al descubrir su grave y profundo tono de voz, la calidez de su sonrisa, lo varonil de su fuerte mentón.

Jamás lo hubiera pensado, en el momento que aquel hombre correspondió a su charla, y entre risas y copas se hicieron compañía esa noche, llegando a abrirse con ese completo extraño y contándole más de lo que debía. No entró en detalles sobre su trabajo, pero bien que se desahogó narrándole acerca del motivo por el cual se encontraba allí en primer lugar. Al fin y al cabo era un muy encantador, pero completo desconocido a quien nunca volvería a ver y era mejor eso, que ir a quejarse con su hermanastra o mejor amigo, a quienes ya debía de tener cansados con las constantes discusiones con su progenitor. Él mismo estaba cansado.

¿Era tan difícil aceptar que su hijo era homosexual? ¿O que prefería apoyar a su hermana entrando a la policía, que convertirse en un gran médico como su padre y seguir sus pasos? Y es que últimamente todo lo que hacía parecía ser una decepción para el hombre, y arruinaba todo lo que ya tenía planeado para su hijo a futuro desde que este era solo un niño.

Eren no lo habría imaginado, cuando el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara más alegre, que la distancia entre él y el rubio se acortara, que el contacto físico tomara lugar entre ellos. Ni cuando todo comenzaba a darle vueltas y la estruendosa música no le permitía entender mucho de lo que su interlocutor le decía (bien sabía que no era la música si no el exceso de alcohol en su sistema). Tampoco cuando la grande y cálida mano del hombre se posó sobre su rostro, y le miró con aquellos profundos ojos azules.

El joven oficial, no hubiese sido capaz de preverlo, en el momento en que su mano fue tomada por la del mayor, siendo arrastrado fuera del bar. Ni cuando entraron al taxi y al sentarse el uno al lado del otro, el contacto físico era mayor y más frecuente; ni cuando arribaron a su destino, siendo este una habitación en un lujoso hotel. Aunque su estado de ebriedad no le permitiera admirar los finos acabados y elegancia del lugar.

Tampoco cuando su cuerpo fue despojado de las prendas que le cubrían y los carnosos labios del mayor comenzaban a devorar hambrientos sus pezones, su abdomen, su cuello, su miembro. Perdido entre su estado etílico y el placer que le embriagaba de una manera diferente, era imposible que se hubiese dado cuenta. Para su suerte el hombre de cabellos rubios compartía una muy personal costumbre suya: no se besarían en los labios. ¿Por qué? Porque aunque le sonara cursi a la mayoría de las personas, un beso en la boca se compartía únicamente con aquella persona que ocupara un lugar especial en su corazón.

Pero bien que aquellos labios recorrían su piel con desespero, aquellas fuertes manos sostenían su tembloroso cuerpo que sucumbía al placer, aquella voz que en un susurro halagaba su físico de manera sensual, jamás rayando en lo vulgar o corriente, era como si le estuviesen recitando poesía al tiempo que le complacían con caricias. ¿Cómo hubiera podido adivinar lo que pasaría después?

Ni en un millón de años hubiese podido presagiarlo, mucho menos cuando su interior fue invadido por el bien dotado miembro contrario que debido a su tamaño y la técnica de su dueño, lograba sacarle los más sonoros gemidos que había escuchado de sí mismo en toda su vida. Ni en el instante en que su mente no era ocupada nada más que por la dulce melodía de los profundos jadeos de quien ahora lograba hacerle perder la noción de todo con cada estocada que le profería, al punto de llegar ambos a su clímax, gritando al unísono sin temor a que alguien les escuchase.

Eren Jeager, el joven oficial miembro del departamento de policía de Ciudad Sina, solo supo que aquel maravilloso hombre se llamaba Erwin, y que le había dado una de las más placenteras y exquisitas noches de su vida, repitiendo esa danza de cuerpos hasta el amanecer.

Pero, jamás hubiese sido capaz de pronosticar, que en unos cuantos días, aquel desconocido le sería presentado como su nuevo jefe, y que en un futuro muy cercano, le esperarían muchísimas noches más como aquella.


End file.
